The Life: The Fires of War
by outcast's redeemer
Summary: A veteran Helljumper just doing his duty in the line of fire. Some brothers are born, but others are forged in fire.
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue_**

_**Museum**** of humanity.**_

_**Earth. Sol System**_

_**2613**_

I looked at the diorama made for the Siege of Paris IV, silently remembering every moment of the battle. Off to the side reporters and cameramen all stood talking over the commotion. Today was the sixtieth year anniversary of the end of the war And as such cameras, news crews, and even the occasional Sangheili historian were asking questions and taking pictures or filming, though hectic they were not overly loud. Still, I paid no mind to them, who would want to hear the story of a man like me anyway.

I continued to look at the model. It was a down to scale picture of the final Covenant push. More importantly, the final evac form the planet's surface. Unlike the Believe diorama, this was a model of the whole city. The soldiers were mere dots and there were so few of them, but you can still feel the raw emotion of the battle, from every broken building to every downed transport. I remember every moment of the battle too... evrey... moment...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Paris IV. Paris System <em>**

**_2549_**

**Pvt 1st class: Grayson T. Young**

**105th Orbital Shock Drop Troopers**

* * *

><p>I ducked as bolts of plasma flew over the trench. Fifty yards behind me I heard a scream of pain as a bolt found its' mark. I clutched my BR5B tighter to my chest. I looked over to the torn remains of my squad mates. Damn aliens. Not even an hour in and already my entire unit was KIA. I turned to the soldier next to me and gave him a nod. We each cocked back the bolts of our rifles and readied ourselves for the next wave.<p>

At first the battle for the planet was going smoothly. Until some fucker decided to blow the generators powering the Big Sticks. Basically giving the planet to them. Now all we could do was try and get as many people off world as we can. That's where my unit came in. We were assigned to stall the hostile ground forces moving in on the city. Intel said that there were two lead commanders. One for the monkeys and one for the Split-chins. And knowing my luck we were sent ageist the Elites. And not just that but the center of the fucking shit storm.

As soon as we touched down we were under fire. The Sgt was hit first, poor bastards' head exploded form a beam from a sniper. The fucker responsible had received several rounds in the face for the crime. Soon after all the rest of the Non-coms and officers were dead from sniper fire, lucky plasma shots and the over all destruction that came with war. Those who died within the first hours included the rest of my squad as well as the majority of the more experienced soldiers. Leaving me with thirty seven Marries and Army rangers who were equally scared, green, and leaderless. I was put in the strange position of power when they all asked me what to do. Hell, how was I supposed to know? I was a privat, so I answered like a jarhead would. I told them to shoot any fucker that tried to rush us. It worked for thirty minutes.

And as a testament to how efficient our unorganized tactic was, the ground in front of us was littered with bodies of grunts, jackals, and elites, flaming wrecks of covenant vehicles also doted the road, many of the buildings had collapsed creating pockets of rubble that the advancing army used for cover. In short it looked like hell. Chances are never in a million years will this happen again. Us lasting this long that is.

I peeked over the trench and saw movement. They were sending grunts up, how original. But unlike the videos of hordes of grunts charging all at once. These bastards moved from cover to cover. I took aim at the nearest grunt and let loose a burst of rounds as it left from an overturned truck. The soldiers around me followed my lead and fired at their individual targets.

The grunts returned fire but were unable to hit us because our position had near perfect cover. If we had any hope of living, it was the trenches. The army boys had dug them and were they efficient. There were three trenches, one after the next. The way that they had been dug was so that they sloped behind us as so not to give the Covenant an advantage if they took the trench. It also gave us in the first trench a way to escape.

I switched targets to a grunt who had his side open to my line of sight. It fell dead, holes riddled the poor creatures body.

"Grenade!" A marine yelled. I looked up only to see a blue sphere land on my visor. I screamed and grabbed my helmet, flicked the latch and tossed it back at the attackers. I smirked when I saw an elite open it's eyes in surprise before it vanished in a blue flash. Still my heart was beating faster then before. I was scared there was no other way to describe it.

I looked over to the soldier next to me. "We need back up! Were about to get over run!" I hollered. My deep voice snapping him out of his killing spree. He was the radioman of his platoon and sadly the last one of said platoon. He quickly got on and tried to call command but was cut off when plasma bolt sheered the antenna off of his pack.

He looked like he just pissed himself, heck I might have too. I guess we are on our own. There were two marines on the other side who were taking potshots at the advancing grunts, only caring about killing as many of those assholes as they could. On the other side three army troopers laid down suppressing fire on some unseen enemy.

In all there were seven of us in the first trench. But there were more dead than alive at this point. I risked a look over the edge. They just kept coming. Soon we would run out of ammunition and have to fall back. Either that or get overrun.

I checked my ammo, fifteen rounds left. I took a breath to steady my breathing and waited a second.

I left cover and took aim and let out three controlled bursts killing three grunts who were making a break to cover. I switched targets and focused on a jackal sharpshooter, I let out a single round and hit him in the eye socket. Would have been a textbook kill if not for the danger I had missed.

In my peripheral vision I saw a Grunt with his arm missing at it's shoulder lob a sticky grenade in my direction. It landed on the radioman. He let out a scream before I pushed him away. I only had a moment to turn before it detonated ending his scream with blast of super heated plasma. The force of the blast threw me on the other side of the two marines, landing on my stomach.

My body felt like it was on fire. More over my back felt like it was on fire, everything else just hurt. I forced my arms to push me from the ground, but one gave out on me sending me to the bloody mud again. Something grabbed the arm that had gave out and forced me onto my knees. Boy did that sting.

I looked up and saw a marine moving his lips, There was no sound, Come to think about it the only sound was the loud high pitched ringing. Well fuck I'm deaf. He was pointing to the second trench when his head exploded from a overcharged plasma blast. His buddy next to him shot the bastard responsible and charged up the trench dying in a hail of plasma. Stupid fucker.

My hearing came back in force after that. The sound of the raging battle caused me to flinch. The roar of fires that raged unchecked, the constant explosions from some other part of the city, the screams of fighters flying over head.

I picked up the dead marines' rifle and pulled back the bolt. I let myself smile when a new round entered the chamber. A grunt came over, I aimed and puled the trigger only to have a single round eject and slam in the center of its' eyes. I didn't have a chance to moan in annoyance as another grunt came over the trench, my adrenaline forced the pain away as my legs pushed off the ground and bashed the rifle over the poor creatures' head, causing it to cave. It collapsed in a heap, dead. A jackal came over next and it let out a screech as it aimed his pistol at me. I threw the empty weapon at the bird and simultaneously pulled out my pistol. His shield was knocked away for a split second, Just long enough for me to let off a round in its' head. Killing it in a spatter of brains and skull fragments.

I bent down and picked up a fallen Saw LMG from a dead soldier and lifted it up and started spraying at the enemy soldiers who were now swarming over the trench on my left flank while killing the few that tried to advance on my front with my pistol. If I was going to die then they were coming with me.

My pistol clicked empty as an Elite welding a plasma sword jumped in the trench where the three army troopers were holding the line. I watched in horror as it sliced one in half causing his intestines to come out. The two remaining soldiers opened fire on him at the same time but he simply charged at them. One had the misfortune of getting slammed into the trench wall. Blood spattered out from his mouth as his ribs and lungs were crushed. His buddy rolled away but was impaled by a needle fired from a grunt wearing black his face twisted in pain before the shard detonated ripping him apart.

My attention was brought back to me as the LMG clicked empty. The elite then looked at me, and let out a rawr that caused the grunts and jackals who were aiming at me to focus on the second trench. He charged at me with a angry growl, his sword arm poised to take the final plunge into my chest...

* * *

><p>..."Sir?"<p>

I snapped out of my memories as I realized that a young marine had been standing there asking me a question.

"Yes?" My overly deep voice caused the marine to take a step back out of what I guess was surprise.

"Are you Captain Grayson Young Sir? I've asked around and every one says look for the big mean looking guy." He asked me, he seemed like a nice boy. I guess I could forgive him for that wise crack.

"Why? Do I look mean?" I asked him my voice slightly rising, in mock anger. But he doesn't know that. I said I guess I could not will. He visibly pailed. "Ah.. No sir! sorry to interrupt you. Sir!"

That made me smile. "Relax marine," I started to chuckle at his reaction. After I let myself have a moment of enjoyment at the misfortune of the Marine in front of me, I nodded my head. "Yes I am Captain Young. What can I do for you?"

He let out a sigh of relief and straightened himself out fast enough to make me to give him a ghost of a smile. He handed me an envelope. "This is for you sir. You are also to report at the rotunda of heros.

I scoffed at the ridiculous name. The rotunda of heros? Who would come up with a name like that? But hey I wasn't the one to design the building. so I cant complain. "Thank you...?"

"Privet Tarkov Sir." He answered with clarity.

Tarkov? "Are you related to Major General Tarkov?" I asked.

"Yes sir. He's my grandfather, Now I hate to do this sir but I am needed to deliver the rest of these."

I nodded and allowed him to leave. I looked at the envelope he had given me. On the front was the seal of the UEG. I puled out my knife and slit the top open and I pulled out the paper inside and read it.

_Captain Grayson Thomas Young: _

_00131-46732-MS. _

_**Retired. **_

_Today, marking the sixtieth year anniversary of the Great War's conclusion. We ask that you join us in remembering and honoring the legacy and the lives lost to the horrible conflict. We have contacted the remaining members of the 105th and have put aside multiple hours to honor you and those who are lost. The reason this has come to you in paper and not electronically is because the project we wish to complete is a documentary of the soldiers who fought. _

_There are so few of those that most of the public record is empty and those dead deserve to be remembered. Please help us remember them. If you do not wish to be apart of this we will not hold it against you. But you are a soldier of humanity and as such have a voice that must be heard if we are to avoid a tragedy like the one we suffered._

_Thank you._

_Sincerely__ Chairman of C.C.S Herbert T. P._

After I was done reading the note I folded it in half and placed it in my coat pocket. I sighed. I looked one last time at the Diorama. That was were it started for me.

I turned around and started walking down the path that would lead me to my destination. The Rotunda of Heroes.

The layout was simple really. Easy enough to find your self yet not so simple as to negate the importance of the building. A center rotunda with five hallways leading to the outer ring which would encircle the whole building, in between the hallways were rooms. such as the weapons vault, The diorama room, and the motor pool, plus two others that were technically still in construction. Like the Believe monument the architects of the building didn't want to have to rely on machines to construct it. So it took nearly two decades to complete the structure itself. But That was only the tip of the ice. Etched on every inch of stone are the names of every man woman and child who was killed in the war. The cost was enormous but in the eyes of the public it was worth it.

As I walked through the hall of the Navy. I stopped. One thing that I found funny was our creativity with names. I mean the Hall of the Navy who would have thought of that? I looked around to see people snapping photos and soldiers standing guard at certain points, Children staying too quiet. I couldn't be all surprised this was hollowed ground after all.

I scanned the paintings until I looked at the most historic battle in Human history. Cole's last stand. I smiled and gave it a solute, and continued to the rotunda unaware of what was awaiting me.

* * *

><p>Author's note.<p>

This is my first halo story, It was created by me using inspiration by the Author of _The Life_ Casquis. Check it out if you haven't already. And Casquis thanks for the motivation.

If you like it, Review, any and all will be appreciated. Thanks.

Good Hunting.


	2. Are you ready?

_**Museum**** of humanity.**_

_**Earth. Sol System**_

_**2613**_

* * *

><p>I didn't know what to think when I saw what was waiting at the Rotunda. Along the wall were deployable separators with several people inside them. Cameramen, sound operators, and their equipment were seen in a few of ones that had the curtains open. If the overall quiet nature of the building was eerie before, now it would have shaken the most battle hardened of the veterans that were present. It was completely quiet save for the squeaks of shoes that was heard.<p>

I looked at the center of the room. Unlike the rest of the building, this was a barren mound of dirt, a slab of metal protruded from the middle of it. No one needed to be reminded of what it was. Admiral Hood said that this mound would remain forever barren. And so it shall. The sunlight illuminated the room through the glass panels overhead, showing the only writing on the lone slab of metal. _'In Memory of those fallen in defence of Earth and her colonies. March 3 2553'_ If you looked closer you could see some numbers faded by time. One. One. Seven.

Just as I was about to ask someone what I was doing here, I felt someone grab my shoulder and turn me around. "Grayson Young! Come here you big Fucker!"

I recognized that voice. "Al?" I asked and looked at the face of the man who stood before me. Sure enough there was the other sole survivor of the eleventh.

"The one and only man. How have you been? Still with that spit fire?" He Smiled. "And how's her sister?"

I laughed, my deep Voice echoing across the room. A few veterans and staff looked at us before going back to do whatever they were doing before. I pulled him into a one armed hug. "Man! Grate to see you! I'm fine and so's the wife. How about you how's the prop treating you? Still useful with the ladies?" I gave a smirk. "And her sister still says no."

"Man you always were the ladies man and you know it. Besides, this old thing needs a few replacement parts," He said as he rapped his knuckles on his metal leg. "I doubt that any lady would want a rusty thing like this on her carpet," He said with a devious smirk. "So why are you here? Seeing the sights or visiting some friends?"

"Nether," I pulled out the slip of paper. "I got this and was told to come here."

He snatched the paper from my hands and gave it a quick read. "You lucky son of a bitch. Of course they go with the blue eyed blond beauty," He said mockingly.

"Hey, I'm sure they would have chosen you had you done something during the War," I said as I gave him a punch to the shoulder.

He smiled. "Well I'm here to provide security for the boys so they can play with you."

"Hey. Do you know what they are doing?" I asked pointing over to a closed sectional. "I was only told that it was a documentary for the War. But no specifics."

"What still don't like being on camera?" he asked as he poked a finger at my chest.

"No, The last time I was on camera I was used as a propaganda ginny pig. What makes this 'documentary' so different?" I asked as I shoved his hand away from my chest.

"So I guess you didn't hear the news. ONI cut the red tape of all the classified missions of the war. Everything's coming out. So instead of having rumors, the big guys up top asked these guys to take people who were there and clear the facts. Or well... that's what these guys said. I'm sure ONI will check what get said for any secrets that they still want buried, you know how those spooks are." He told me as a group of techs closed another sectional.

I nodded my head. I knew all about the spooks and their secrets. The biggest battle of my life was because of one of those secrets, hell it left nearly six thousand men dead and the rest with survivor's guilt. And in the end it wasn't all that necessary like they had told us. Sometimes the spooks were our greatest asset and our greatest threat.

I remembered that I had an objective to complete. "Where do I need to check in at?" I asked my former squadmate.

"Oh? I'm not good enough for you Young?" I gave him a look that he knew all too well. "That table over there is where you sign in." He said pointing to the table in front of the memorial. I gave him my thanks, my number and told him we should have a drink like old times. He smiled at that and we separated. I was never one for drinking but with a fellow comrade I would gladly take a few shots for.

I walked up to the table and got the attention of a young girl who was working on the portable laptop. "Um. Yes, Excuse me? I'm here for this." I said, unsure of what I was doing. I handed her the slip of paper. She skimmed through it before typing something on the computer.

"Ah Yes Grayson T. Young. Enlisted in the 105th Marine Expeditionary Unit August 4th. 2547 At the age of 20. Retired September 2nd. 2572 at the age of 45. If you would follow Mr. Burns here, he will take you to where you need to go." She said in an overly sweet voice. It almost made her seem friendly. Almost. But I knew that she was doing what her job was telling her to do. Witch in this case be nice to the veterans.

Neverless I did what I was raised to do. "Thank you kindly miss," I said in my deep voice. It seemed to have the desired effect on the girl as she looked up at me in surprise. Nowadays people tend to forget their manners. It would be funny if it weren't so sad to see the faces of confusion when someone thanks them for doing their job. She was no different.

I left without another word and followed the stocky man known as Mr. Burns. He led me to a sectional witch had several people inside waiting to be used. As soon as I entered he left and closed the curtains. Instantly any sound that was heard before was cut off. I looked at the person who was closest to me. He was tinkering with his camera.

"It's a nano stitched polyester. Dampens sound," He told me without looking up from what he was doing. I just nodded. I looked around. There were seven people in total two techs were playing blackjack, the cameraman, a soundman working with his equipment, another person sleeping in the corner using a bag as a pillow, and one who was dressed more professionally than the others. I guess she was the one in charge. To say she was beautiful would have been an understatement. Her face was flawless, her bulky glasses made her already small face seem tiny. But hey I was 6' 1" and 240 to me anyone would seem small. Except the S-VIs those guys beat even the tallest ODST in regards in height

"When would you like us to begin?" I asked her. She looked up from her Datapad in surprise and frustration. She obviously doesn't like getting surprised. If I would guess she was from either Japan or Luna. She stood and extended her hand to me.

I firmly grasped it only to be met with a similar grip. I saw a ghost of a smile spread on her lips. as her eyes bore into mine in search of information. Man, glad the wife wasn't here. Al doesn't call her a spitfire for nothing. If she saw the intense stare off we were having she would have to mark her territory... Not that that's a bad thing. She released my hand, and allowed hers to fall to her side. "One thing that I've learned from all my years with family who were military is that you jarheads like to show your strength in everything you do," She stopped, as a full smile spread across her plump face. "So do I."

I smiled. I like this girl.

"She looked at her datapad again and typed a few commands. "Ah, Mr. Young, I was expecting they send me someone. Glad they sent me a married man instead of one of those Sex crazed Army singles. I let out a chuckle when she said that.

"Well ma'am we old guys do have needs." I said in defence to my horny brothers. One of the techs groaned as he covered his ears.

"Too much info man!" He cried. That made my smile deepen.

"Please, call me Yamada. Ma'am makes me sound old," She pointed over to a couch. "You will sit there. If it helps you can only focus on me. I'll be right next to you. Max will take care of everything else," Max as it turns out was the cameraman.

"Yeah all you have to do is relax and tell us a pretty story," Max said as he closed up the maintenance hatch to his camera, and got into position.

A series of memories flashed across my vision. Blood, gore, death burning planets. I shook my head clearing my thoughts. I haven't had a relapse sense New Phoenix and I wasn't to have one now. "Alright Just one question," I said as he started to record.

"Yes?" She asked straightening her skirt.

"Are _YOU_ ready?" I asked as I glanced into the camera with a serious expression.


	3. To march or not to march

"When did you get the idea to join the UNSC?" Yamada asked me. The others in the sectional kept quiet as they focused on doing their jobs.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and began. "I was 19. It was 2546, the war was going on strong with no sign of stopping. Me and my family were born on Earth and we were pretty well off, so when the refugees kept coming from the devastated Colonies looking for a safe haven. My Home, The state of New Montana, was more than willing to oblige. They came by the thousands. The major Cities such as Billings and the Helena were hard pressed with the amount of people searching for work, food, and a place to start their lives again. But we made it work. It was the only thing we could do. My home only was good for three things. People, Food and Strategic placement. We , My friends and I, had just graduated school and had a choice. To fight or go on with our lives as best we could."

"What is hard to make the choice? " She asked me, interrupting my train of thought.

I paused. It took a while for me to choose what to do. "You'd be surprised..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>May 2nd 2547.<em>**

**_Billings. New Montana_**

**_United Republic of North America _**

**_Earth. Sol System_**

**_Grayson T. Young._**

"I'm serious Riley! You heard Mrs. O'brien. The UNSC needs all the help it can get."

"Yeah Jacob? Well who's gonna help my dad with the construction crew if I go? Face it it's not our job to fight. The City council is all high and mighty when it comes to helping, but when it comes down to it we are the ones who suffer. I mean When is the last time you had a weekend off from building housing for all the refugees Jacob? And the UNSC? Ha! They only care about power. No I'll stay at home and protect my own if it comes to that."

I sat quietly to the side as my closest friends fought amongst themselves. This war was going bad to worse, and if the refugees were any indication, the noose was closing. Pretty soon there will be a mandatory draft, thankfully that hasn't happened yet. I'm still hoping that these Covenant will open communications, hell even a civil talk could change things.

"What about you Grayson?" My thoughts were cut short as my friends both looked at me expecting me to choose a side. Unfortunately I wasn't paying attention to the later part of the argument.

"Huh? What? " My friends both smacked me on the back of my head. "Ow! What the Hell!"

"Are you going to join or not? Jacob asked me.

"I don't know," I told them honestly. I think about it all the time. If I go what about my family, But If I stay how can I call myself a Young.

"Well I'm gonna join." Jacob told us snapping me out of my thoughts. Riley choked on his drink as he inhaled in shock.

"You are?!" Riley asked, when he recovered.

"What Branch?" I asked him curious of what he was going to choose. Hey when your closest friend signs a death certificate you want to know what was on it.

"Navy. Mom always said that I like space too much for her comfort. I thought I might do some good while I live my dream," He said as he took a bite of his burger.

I looked at my plate. The navy had the highest death ratio of all the combat branches. In high school we were only shown our ships blowing the Covenant ships to hell, but everyone knew the truth. Well anyone who paid attention did. Our ships were the ones sent to hell, not theirs. The only other branch who had a similar death ratio was the Infamous Helljumpers. Back in school we were also shown a video of a squad of helljumpers doing the impossible... Winning. Reaper was the name if I remember correctly. The war correspondent who covered the story had a cool story too. Unfortunately he was killed a few months back.

"You know they get their asses handed to them right?" Riley said with a straight face. I gave him a glare.

"Yeah I know. But it's either die in space quickly, or die on the ground painfully. Besides if I'm lucky I might be stationed on one of those Big stations that they are building up in orbit. Those things would be unstoppable."

"Or you know you could not join and die an old man like a sane person would do," He retorted.

"Congrats Jacob, I'm sure they could use a man like you." I said as I gave Riley another glare.

"What, short?" Riley didn't have the chance to laugh at his own joke before he was hit in the face by a Jacob's hotdog. I tried to suppress my laughter at his face of disbelief.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and took it out. "Damn. Hey guys, I need to go. My brother's school is about to get out." I said as I stood up.

"Alright man see you later then." Riley said, as he wiped mustard and ketchup from his beard.

"Yeah. Make sure your mini-me gets home safely," Jacob added.

"I keep telling you guys Hunter and I do not look alike." I told them. Why do people think we look alike. Sure we both have blue eyes, blond hair, and our mothers chin but we look nothing alike.

"Heh, keep telling yourself that," They said together.

I waved them off as I walked out the door and and stepped into the street of what most would consider a small city. Though at two point five million residents in the city limits alone one, people would be hard pressed to call Billings small. Well that is until they saw the size of Chicago and New York. Even though Billings had grown exponentially large in the six centuries that it stood it was still dwarfed by the larger cities such as New Phoenix in the south and Seattle in the west. And those themselves looked small compared to the mega city that is Chicago.

But what it lacked in size it made up for in beauty. Billings was without a doubt the city with the good looks. With the mighty Yellowstone glistening in the sun at the southern border of the city limits. And a massive wall of sandstone known as the Rims to the north with the Airport and space port resting on top. The city limits expanded further west and east for several miles. Trees and parks dotted the entirety of the city, and beyond the confines of the rows of houses near the edge of the city lay thousands of acres of farmland untouched by the development of man. To the point that the state of New Montana was dubbed the bread box of URNA. With competitors coming up close in the old bread box.

I got into my truck and started up the engine. I smiled when I heard the rawr of the ancient machine come to life. The truck was an antique, several centuries old. But due to careful maintenance, and spendy repairs it ran like new. And sometimes even better than most new models.

I accelerated unto the road and headed to my brothers High School. Skyview, the school that saw several of my family in it's ancient halls. Heck I even met the girl of my dreams there.

I heard a rawr of engines and looked up. It was another transport. By the darked burn spots along the hull. I guess it must be another refugee ship. More kept coming every day. A flight of Hawks flew by to escort it to the port. I stopped when A convoy of warthogs rolled by, followed by even more service vehicles. Pelican dropships used by both the police and EMT's made a beeline for the port for any injuries to treat. After the convoy of vehicles passed I continued to the school.

Poor bastards. I wish there was more we could do. The fuckers over in the California Republic aren't doing anything useful. But who can blame them, they have enough on their hands with the constant terror attacks. New Phoenix is trying to help, but there are just too many to care for. Leaving the state of N.M to try and handle the masses alone along with a few other cities. I heard that Luna was providing refuge but it's just not enough for the demand. But these refugees weren't even the majority. Most went to other colonies like Paris IV and Reach to escape the genocidal fucks that deemed us a front to their gods.

We all payed for it in the end, and with taxes at an all time high at nearly fifty eight percent for the average person, and nearly eighty nine for the wealthy, it seemed like we would crack at any moment. Most adults have to work two jobs just to provide food for their families. Even my family has felt the strain. We have to provide the stores and markets with more crops using the same amount of land because of the damned quota set by the heads of the EUG. It's getting to the point where it's just not possible. And God only knows what will happen when the food runs out.

I pulled into the school parking lot a few minutes before class was let out. I could see a few higher classmen getting out before class ended because of good behavior. I turned the engine off to save on the fuel. If food and housing were a problem, you would think that they were blessings to how tough the EUG was on energy consumption.

I turned on the radio and listened to the news report on the war effort. It wasn't good. Another colony, Skopje was attacked and currently being fought for. According to the reports from the local news station. A large percentage of the population was decimated before the military was able to respond. There was a chance that the media was over exaggerating things, but as of late it didn't seem so far fetched to have reports like this. I turned it off when I saw the first kids exit the school.

I looked and saw my brother step out and honked my horn. He looked over in my direction and walked over to where I was parked. He tossed his bag inside the bed and got in. "How was school?" I asked him. I wasn't interested really, I was just a habit that I picked up from my dad.

He grunted in response before turning on the radio "-i_s just got reported from our affiliate in Billings, Montana. A civilian evacuation ship from the besieged planet of Skopje just made landfall. We are saddened to report that every person onboard rear of the bridge was found dead due to multiple breaches in the Hull. The transport, named Saviors Hand, had received several plasm-" _I turned the station to the local station playing music.

"Hey I was listening to that!" My brother yelled as he tried to flip the dial back. I grabbed his hand and shook my head. He slumped in his seat in defeat.

We drove in silence to our home. The path to our home took us past the urban sprawl that was expanding into the fields of yellow and brown. Thirty minutes passed before I pulled into the drive of our home. "I think traffic is getting more hectic from school every year." I said. My brother gave a huff and got out. I followed. "What's your problem?"

"In Government we were told our assignment would be to watch the latest report from the UNSC reps." My brother said as he grabbed his bag. "Every time they talk they only have bad news. "Another colony lost or a million more dead." I don't want to hear more about this war. I'm sick of it." He slouched his shoulders and walked through the front door.

I gave him a sympathetic look before I grabbed my things from the truck. I quickly followed him into our home. I understood what he was going through. Back in school I had the same teacher. Government was a two semester class, and every one had the same teacher. I sighed, the school only had the one teacher to teach that class. And for a school that had over fifteen thousand kids that was understaffed. But he had a point. This war was killing us, in every way.

Hunter went to the living room with his notebook and pen. He turned the television on to the news, sat down on the couch and started to take notes on everything from stocks to the recent news from the front. I instead went to the kitchen to do my daily chores.

Fifteen minutes later I heard my brother call for me "Grayson come here!" I walked in to find him with the pen held loosely in his hands. His eyes were focused on the television as his assignment was scattered on the floor.

"What?" I asked, angry at the mess he made. He always does this to me I wish he would jus-

"Look," He said slowly as he pointed to the screen. I turned my head to see a man dressed in the UNSC naval dress talking to reporters. But what had made my mouth drop were the four huge suits of armor that towered over him standing off to the side. What really caught my attention were the numbers that were written in white paint on the breast plates.

"What are those things?" I asked as I sat next to my brother.

My brother turned up the volume some more. _"-iers are equipped with the best weapons of the UNSC. Together with the aid of our brave men and women off and on the ground, these our greatest warriors have successfully carried out numerous strikes that have brought our enemies to their knees time and time again. Trained at a level that no one else can fathom and gone through rigorous tests and procedures that even the most elite of the One Oh Fifth can't accomplish. These Spartans here now and fighting alongside our sons and daughters on the front have singled handedly killed well over thousands of the demons, each. They have no fear, They never retreat, and they have never been defeated, these are our super soldiers. The swords and shields of humanity,"_ At that remark both me and my brother shared a look as the reporters who were there all shouted their questions. The man held his hand up signaling the audience to stop. _"For those who have questions they will have to be answered later. Good day,"_ At that, the man turned and walked off. As did the suites.

My mouth went dry when I realized what were in those suites. People. No, not just people. Those things had nearly two feet on me, they were freaks. Spartans... I had heard rumors of armored soldiers, but I thought they were those crazy helljumpers.

My brother turned off the screen and got his papers off the floor. "I'm going to start my assignment... I think that I have enough material to get it done."

I nodded my head and he walked up the stairs to his room. I got up ad went back to finish my chores. Are we really that desperate that we would make super soldiers? And why numbers? I don't trust them. Maybe Mr's O'brien is right, Maybe they do need all the help they need.

Aw hell! I ran my hand through my hair. Should I join? No. I'm needed here with my family. If something would happen I would never forgive myself... but what about the other families? I stopped my mental argument when I heard the front door open and want back to my chores. I'll think about this later.

* * *

><p><strong>Three days later<strong>

I may be boring but hey at least I can't put people asleep when I talk. Sunday church service however is another thing entirely. Even the most hardcore Bible thumping person you know can fall asleep listening to my pastor. And that's being nice. The focal point of the service is when I get to play the drums on worship team. After that, it's just like school. You sit in one place of a long time listening to an old guy talk about things you read about constantly.

Though unlike before back when I was six, and the church was a little over two hundred people who were like family. It had well over six hundred with the majority of them trying to find a purpose when they were uprooted from their homes by the genocidal freaks. The church does what it can but it's not a money bank. There are limits to what it can and can't do.

But my job was to play the drums, read my bible, help the poor and tell the good news. I stopped doing the fourth when I was punched in the face by a survivor from Jericho seven. I can't really blame him. I mean the genocidal Aliens who were killing everyone where following what their 'gods' commands... So that puts a damper on the relations with those who don't have any faith. But we can still serve and provide for those we can. But I always felt I could do more. I mean I'm six feet one inches tall and have worked on a farm all my life. Maybe the UNSC could use a guy like me. My eye brows creased together due to the frustration of it.

Who am I kidding. I had average grades, I barely talk to anyone besides my family and friends... hell I barely talk then. Fucken hell. God? You got anything for me?

...

Well I guess I can still listen to the sermon. Speaking of which. looks like he's talking again.

"-e as followers of Christ must live like Christ, We must be vigilant. Darkness is all around us, we must be prepared to stand against it at all times. Even when all hope is gone we must hold onto our faith. In Romans three ten to seventeen. It states. As it is written: None is righteous, no, not one; No one understands; no one seeks for God. All have turned aside; together they have become worthless; No one does good, not even one. Their throat is an open grave; they use their tongues to deceive. The venom of asps is under their lips. Their mouth is full of curses and bitterness. Their feet are swift to shed blood; in their paths are ruin and misery, and the way of peace they have not known." He paused his speech to observe the effect of his words.

He closed his Bible and took a breath. "As Christians, God has commanded us to show love and be kind to one another... but even David marched to a war though he knew nothing of the cost. We have been called to serve. Will we answer that call, or will we allow those who practice evil to go without the judgement they have brught? I know many of you feel as though God is not with us. I assure you, he marches with all of us. The question is will you march with him. Thank you, You are dismissed."

At that the pews began to empty. I however found myself looking at the ceiling. Fuck. It seems I got my answer. I took a breath to calm myself. Now just to convince my mom. Could you handle that one too God? I looked over to my mom only to see her smack my older brother on the head. I smiled. "Amen."

* * *

><p>Author's note.<p>

_I am sorry for the long delay I just started my second semester of College and I had to focus on getting started. _

_So yeah. Hopefully this Chapter doesn't come off as "Hey Guys! GOD lOVES YOU!" because I'm not going for that at all. well he dose love you but bla bla bla. It's just important to Grayson's character and some of his decisions. So if you're upset that I focus on his relation with Lord almighty... yeah yeah yeah, I understand where your coming from. truly I do. But rest assured there only one chapter of slow boring stuff before the fun starts. And as with the religious stuff It is only important when it applies. like in some chapters where some would be hard pressed in their faith. Don't worry I won't have him be some OP soldier that manages to escape unharmed. There will be death, heartbreak, and gore... ooooh lots of gore. cant have a halo story without it._

_Now as for the story I'm gonna try to stay as close to cannon as possible, with a few fun things thrown in. If you catch them you win a cookie, that you will never see. And As for Casquis, I can't wait until I get to the fun parts. I never knew how hard it was to write slow segments until I wrote this. It was agonizing trying to set the mood of Civilian life. I have an even higher respect for you doing so in The LIFE. _

_ Next chapter. We see our hero fight the most terrifying thing known to __mankind. Mothers! So until then Good hunting!_


End file.
